Coletânea
by Rafuxa
Summary: A vida é feita de momentos e esses se convertem em lembranças. Draco e Hermione vem suas vidas passarem como um filme quando precisam tomar uma decisão que pode - ou não - resultar em um final feliz. Fanfic Universo Alternativo.
1. Sábado, 2 de Dezembro

**Cap. 1 - Sábado, 2 de Dezembro**

Por que eu odeio Draco Malfoy? Essa é uma pergunta muito fácil de ser respondida, principalmente no meu caso.

_Para mim era apenas mais um dia maravilhoso de aula. Tinha acordado disposta naquela manhã. Arrumei meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e coloquei os brincos que meu namorado – Víktor Krum – havia me dado. Desci para o café e mamãe me recebeu com abraços e beijos calorosos. Papai, por sua vez, apareceu com dois embrulhos – um era grande e o outro uma pequena caixa. Claro que, como um ser humano normal, eu escolhi logo o primeiro para abrir._

_Era um vestido azul-claro. Tinha o visto exposto na vitrine de uma loja no shopping, enquanto passeava com minha mãe. O máximo que consegui dizer foi um "Não precisava...". Ela sorriu abertamente. "Um vestido lindo para uma moça linda", disse. E assim começava meu aniversário de dezoito anos._

_E então ele me entregou a pequena caixa lacrada com um laço amarelo. Dessa vez as palavras sumiram, e eu apenas gritei. Em minhas mãos eu segurava as chaves de um carro. Um carro! "Mal posso esperar para mostrar à Gina e os meninos!" Era impossível esconder minha felicidade. Quase os sufoquei com abraços, mas logo em seguida corri ao telefone. Precisava ligar para alguém._

_Virei à direita, adentrando em uma rua calma. Não me contive de excitação e pus a buzinar. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos pulava e gritava de alegria. Foi assim a minha ida à escola naquele dia. Gina perguntava-me sobre o carro, encantando-se sempre que possível – se não estivesse xeretando tudo a seu alcance – com o espelho que descia do teto toda vez que apertava um pequeno dispositivo perto da janela. Tudo estava mais do que perfeito._

_Chegamos à escola e, como sempre, dois rapazes, um moreno e o outro ruivo, esperavam por nós. Rony e Harry moravam juntos em um albergue. Eles tiveram muitas dificuldades em convencer a Sra. Weasley da idéia. Quer dizer... eu tive de conversar com ela sob o argumento de que sempre fui a mais ajuizada e que, por isso, era digna de confiança._

_Gina colocou o rosto para fora da janela, os cabelos voando, e começou a gritar aos dois. Ouvi uma buzinada longa. Será que estava tão distraída assim? Entretanto, para minha completa infelicidade, outro carro passou pelo meu lado e, dentro dele, pude ver a figura insuportável de Draco Malfoy sorrindo de lado. "Ficou muito bonita nesse carro vermelho, Granger.", disse antes de passar. Estava tão irritada que mal percebi que subia pela calçada._

_As aulas corriam normalmente sendo que, de vez em quando, algumas pessoas vinham me felicitar. Foi, porém, no penúltimo horário que meu mundo desabou. Severo Snape, professor de química, anunciou um trabalho em dupla para a próxima semana. Já havia me juntado à Susana Bones quando o detestável – para a maioria - professor avisou que o critério de escolha seria através das notas. Tudo bem, afinal, o máximo de tortura que poderia passar seria fazer par com Crabbe ou Goyle._

_- Hermione Granger – chamou-me com desdém – e – meu coração apertou – Draco Malfoy._

_Não! Ele só podia estar brincando. Draco Malfoy? Tinha que haver algum engano. Alguém deveria ter a nota mais alta do que a dele. Já era insuportável vê-lo todos os dias, imagine agora que teríamos que nos reunir para... conversar! "Eu me prometo ser o mais breve possível", mentalizei._

_- As duplas podem se reunir e se dirigir às respectivas mesas de experimento – sentou em sua cadeira – O que estão esperando? Que eu lhes ensine como se mexer?_

_Andei automaticamente para a bancada e não tardou minha dupla sentou-se ao meu lado. Como numa tragédia daquelas, ELE poderia estar sorrindo? Draco Malfoy estava destruindo o dia mais feliz da minha vida. O meu dia._

_Vaguei pela sala com os olhos e percebi Rony e Harry, do outro lado, olhando para o Malfoy com desprezo. Sempre tentei contornar certas hostilidades vindas dos meninos – não valeria a pena - mas naquele momento só queria que alguém me tirasse daquela situação. Fui acordada de meus devaneios por uma voz arrastada._

_- Granger – disse – você vai ficar com essa cara ou vamos começar?_

_- Claro – respondi sem encará-lo – quanto mais rápido terminarmos, melhor._

_- Acredite, também não é nenhum prazer estar com você aqui – senti como se tivessem me apunhalado no peito – preferia um lugar mais reservado – e deu uma piscadela._

_- Escuta aqui – meu rosto começava a queimar – Hoje é um dia muito importante e nada, nem mesmo sua intragável presença, vai estragar isso._

_- Nossa! Garota... – levou a mão direita ao coração – você sabe como ferir. Mas como você mesmo disse, esse dia é importante e nada vai estragá-lo._

_- O que faz esse dia ser importante para você? – o olhei desconfiada._

_- Ora, ora – sorriu de lado. Aquele sorriso me matava! – de repente minha presença deixou de ser intragável e a 'senhorita perfeição' aqui quer saber sobre a minha felicidade?_

_- Você é um..._

_- Granger e Malfoy – a voz de Snape se fez em nossas costas. Ele nos olhava de braços cruzados – Não é devido às notas que os senhores podem se dar ao luxo de conversar durante a minha aula._

_- Desculpe. – disse enquanto pegava um béquer. Malfoy fazia anotações com a cara mais cínica do mundo – Isso é culpa sua. – alfinetei. Ele, no entanto, não respondeu, apenas abriu mais o sorriso e continuou a anotar._

_- A propósito... – levantou os olhos – Parabéns. – e voltou a escrever._

_- Obrigada – disse incrédula._

Pode ser que essa memória não represente muita coisa para leigos, mas para mim, e quem conhece minha história, essa passagem foi apenas o começo de uma longa trajetória em que meu maior desafio era conviver civilizadamente com ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, o deus platinado de quase todas as garotas da escola. Todas menos eu.

_- Granger você está derramando a solução – apontou para o líquido escorrendo pela mesa. Tratei de pegar uma pequena toalha, deixada à disposição para casos como aquele, mas ele já o fazia com outra. Por alguns segundos nossas mãos se encontraram e, de repente, Draco Malfoy deixou de ser tão insuportável. Mas não por muito tempo._

_- Então – retirou a mão – como vai o Vitinho?_

_- Bem – respondi naturalmente, mas só depois lembrei com quem falava – Mas não me lembro de que isso lhe diga respeito._

_- Tsc, tsc... Que modos são esses, Granger?_

_- Pelo menos não sou eu que estou me intrometendo na vida de dois..._

_- Namorados? – perguntou me encarando._

_- Sim – sustentei o olhar – namorados._

_O sinal tocou e antes que pudéssemos sair, Snape advertiu._

_- A parte escrita deverá estar em minha mesa na terça-feira – e olhou para todos na sala – Nem mais um dia._

_Uma bomba caiu em minha cabeça. Parte escrita? Quando ele falou em parte escrita? Um desespero tomou conta de mim. Nunca tinha deixado nada escapar. Nem ao menos notei alguém se aproximando._

_- Amanhã em minha casa, Granger - sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_- O quê? – perguntei alheia._

_- Reunião amanhã na minha casa – repetiu pausadamente._

_- E por que na sua casa?_

_- Porque na sua tenho que medir o que falo – se aproximou – e o que faço. Se quiser posso ir buscá-la._

_- Não precisa – minha voz saiu rouca – esqueceu que agora tenho um carro?_

_- Ah sim – respondeu sarcástico – a cor do carro combina com você. E se me permite..._

_- Não – disse de imediato._

_- E se me permite dizer – ignorou – se com um simples carro vermelho você fica sexy desse jeito, imagine com certas roupas da mesma cor – disse num tom sonhador._

_- Eu te odeio – meu rosto voltou a queimar._

_- Acreditaria no elogio – parou à porta – se seus olhos dissessem o mesmo..._

_Saiu e de repente a sala havia tornado-se extremamente quente._

Passei semanas com aquela frase na cabeça. "Se seus olhos dissessem o mesmo..." Confesso que por mais que eu tente negar e dizer que ele não me afeta em nada, eu sei que estarei mentindo. Enganando a mim mesma como estive todos esses anos.

_- Draco, querido – uma mulher loira trajando um longo vestido preto surgiu na sala – Você tem visita._

_- Mas mamãe, não vê que estou ocupado? – respondeu um pouco indignado – E quem ousa vir sem avisar?_

_- Creio que sua amiga não se incomodará, não é mesmo querida? – sorriu forçado._

_- Absolutamente, Sra. Malfoy – respondi tranquilamente. Era perceptível que eu não fazia parte dos pupilos da influente Narcisa Malfoy, ainda mais quando ela mesma fazia questão de demonstrar isso._

_- Como se incomodaria quando o assunto não lhe diz respeito... – uma garota branca, cabelos pretos cortados acima dos ombros e olhos negros apareceu das costas da mulher -... Granger. Certo?_

_- Sim – respondi o mais educada possível._

_- Pansy! O que está fazendo aqui? – a natural palidez dele evoluiu para a cor de cera._

_- Draco! – Pansy Parkinson agarrou-o pelo pescoço – Nunca mais ligou meu amor – e beijou-o sofregamente._

_- Hermione, querida – Narcisa fez um sinal para que a acompanhasse enquanto saia da sala. Obedeci prontamente e prossegui pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. A visão de uma morena descontrolada atirando-se sobre um loiro insuportável me dava náuseas._

_Chegamos a outro cômodo que julguei ser o escritório. Assim como toda a casa, a decoração era escura, móveis antigos, mas dessa vez o que chamou a minha atenção foi a grande biblioteca. Um acervo de conhecimento, eu confesso. A mulher sentou-se na cadeira atrás da única mesa e apontou-me a poltrona à sua frente._

_- Sabe, querida – começou após um longo minuto encarando-me – Há muito tempo aqueles dois estão juntos – sorriu – Sempre entre idas e vindas. Você entende não?_

_- Sim, senhora – assenti._

_- Ah! Claro que entende – apoiou o queixo nas duas mãos – Você é uma garota de sorte. Ser a namorada de ninguém mais do que Víktor Krum é, digamos, ter a certeza de um futuro promissor._

_- Pelo contrário, Sra. Malfoy – respondi prontamente – Em nenhum momento tirei vantagem da carreira de Víktor. Não acho certo._

_- Claro que não, querida. De maneira alguma quis que chegasse a essa conclusão. – levantou a sobrancelha – Você é uma garota muito inteligente para a sua idade, Hermione. Posso chamá-la assim? Draco me falou muito sobre você..._

_- Falou sobre mim? – meu coração acelerou, mas disfarcei – Acho pouco provável, senhora, eu e seu filho, me desculpe a sinceridade, não somos muito próximos. Pelo contrário... Se não fosse o pretexto da escola, jamais cogitaria passar por sua casa._

_- O que realmente seria uma pena privar-me de sua companhia – encostou-se na cadeira – Mas vamos ao que interessa não? – encarou-me e viu que estava confusa - Acho que você já deve ter percebido o quanto Draco é importante para mim – concordei com a cabeça – Pois bem! Quero que me garanta que a relação que mantém com ele é de pura amizade._

_- Nem isso senhora – disse decidida._

_- Ótimo – sorriu abertamente – Não me leve a mal, querida. Você é bonita, mas meu filho é lindo. Merece alguém ao seu nível e não..._

_- Pois se sua preocupação é essa, Sra. Malfoy, pode ficar tranqüila – levantei-me – A única coisa que envolve a mim e seu amado filho é uma forte relação de desprezo. Para mim, ele não passa de um garoto mimado, que sempre teve o que quis sem nenhum obstáculo. E, graças à senhora, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram._

_- Realmente você é muito inteligente, Hermione – sorriu de lado – Mas não admito que fale do meu bebê dessa maneira. Ainda mais em minha casa._

_- Não seja por isso – retruquei – Acho que minha permanência nessa casa já foi o suficiente. Nossa pesquisa já está pronta._

_Era impossível esconder minha indignação. Por que ela tinha sugerido que eu e o Malfoy tivéssemos algo? E, principalmente, por que me incomodava ter dito que não? Enquanto várias perguntas dançavam em minha cabeça, eu e Narcisa continuávamos a nos encarar._

_- Granger? Mamãe? – uma voz conhecida invadiu o escritório – Procurei as duas pela casa toda. Consegui convencer Pansy a ir embora._

_- Mas já meu amor? – Narcisa foi ao seu encontro e depositou um beijo em sua face – Eu e a simpática Hermione – virou-se para mim com um sorriso – Estávamos conversando sobre frivolidades. Para falar a verdade, conversávamos sobre garotos, não é querida?_

_- Claro – respondi rispidamente sentindo o peso de dois olhos cinzentos._

_- Você sabia, Draco querido, que a nossa linda Hermione é a namorada de ninguém mais que o mais talentoso e rico jogador de rúgbi? Um casal adorável, eu devo dizer..._

_- Com licença, mas acho que devo ir embora – sorri sem graça – Já está tarde._

_- Eu a acompanho – Malfoy prontificou-se._

_- Acho melhor não – parei à porta – Sua mãe precisa da companhia de seu bebê._

_- Exatamente, querido – Narcisa se pronunciou. Pude notar a nota de raiva em suas palavras – O mordomo acompanhará a srta. Granger à saída. Fique comigo._

_Incrível! Simplesmente inacreditável! Draco Malfoy me chamou à sua casa para que eu fosse platéia de um de seus shows com a 'perfeita' namorada. E, para completar o pacote, dispôs-me a uma sessão de terapia com uma mulher de meia idade que, ao longo de um ensaiado discurso, soltou seu veneno com precisão atingindo justamente o lugar que menos esperava, ainda mais levando em consideração a pessoa de quem tratávamos._

Entrei no carro e dirigi até em casa sentindo um misto de repugnância e dor. Agora que tinha conhecido a principal culpada pelo comportamento daquele loiro, compreendia sua personalidade. Sempre se achando superior aos outros, mas, quando em perigo, era a pessoa mais covarde que tive oportunidade de conhecer.

Meus pensamentos se diluíram quando a dor em meu peito se aprofundou. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual. E o que mais me irritava era não saber o porquê daquilo tudo. Ou talvez eu soubesse, mas não quisesse acreditar.

_- Hermione?_

_- Hum?_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Por que não estaria?_

_- Porque você ainda não se irritou comigo._

_- Você nem fez comentários sarcásticos. Acho mais provável que seja você que não esteja bem._

_- Discordo._

_- Como? – minha voz se elevou._

_- Agora sim – sorriu convencido – Sabia que você não resistiria._

_- Você se acha o máximo não, Draco?_

_- Jamais achei – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu sou._

_- Realmente – disse em um sussurro. Ouvi-o se engasgar._

_- Eu só posso estar delirando! – levantou as mãos ao céu – Hermione Jane Granger, agora Malfoy, acabou de assumir que eu, seu marido, vulgo 'riquinho metido', sou o máximo?_

_- Cala a boca – escondi meu rosto para que não me visse corada._

_- Vem calar – levantou meu queixo – Já lhe disse que você fica linda vermelha?_

_- Para falar a verdade, é só o que você fala desde o dia do meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Já temos vinte e seis, mas seu disco ainda não mudou._

_- Para uma pessoa que me chamava de loiro aguado, você está bem empolgada com a nossa relação de 'desprezo' não?_

_- Escutando atrás da porta?_

_- Talvez – levantou a sobrancelha._

_- Malfoy, você ainda não gosta de crianças? – perguntei tentando parecer natural._

_- Até quando vai me chamar de Malfoy, mulher? – bagunçou meus cabelos – Nós estamos casados e você continua com essa mania._

_- Você não meu respondeu, Draco – frisei a última palavra – Ainda não gosta de crianças?_

_- Para falar a verdade... – fez uma careta – eles parecem joelhos quando nascem não? E também nunca tive muita paciência._

_- Ótimo – encarei-o – Estou grávida._

_- Co-co-como? – a cor sumiu de seu rosto._

_- Eu estou grávida – repeti enquanto caminhava para a cozinha._

_- Mas como? – gaguejou._

_- Você quer realmente que eu te explique de onde vêm os bebês? – gritei da cozinha enquanto enchia um copo com água._

_- Mas eu estava viajando... Como pode ser?_

_- Sendo – respondi antes de tomar outro gole de água. Ouvi passos apressados cessarem atrás de mim._

_- Você tem certeza que esse filho é... – tomou fôlego – O filho que você está esperando é meu?_

_- Como assim se eu tenho certeza? – senti minhas pernas bambearem. O copo escapou de minha mão se quebrando em pedaços minúsculos – Como assim se eu tenho certeza?_

_- Você entendeu muito bem – sua fisionomia estava séria e ele me virou fazendo com que nos encarássemos – Eu estive viajando, não sei o que você fez enquanto eu estava fora..._

_- Você está certo – sussurrei enquanto meus olhos começaram a marejar._

_- O que você disse? – segurou-me pelos ombros._

_- Você tem razão – retirei suas mãos e envolvi-as com as minhas – Quando soube da minha gravidez sabia que para você não seria algo tão fácil de aceitar. Eu, ao contrário, me senti tão feliz que tive que me controlar para não ligar para seu celular e dar a notícia. Esperei pacientemente, ensaiando as palavras certas – fui interrompida por meus próprios soluços enquanto o loiro à minha frente tentava permanecer impassível – Mas agora que já disse o que tinha que dizer, sinto-me mais aliviada. E, respondendo sua pergunta, não, esse filho não é seu._

_- Como você pôde? – retirou as mãos da minha e vi seus olhos brilharem em conseqüência das poucas lágrimas que pretendiam cair. Sabia, porém, que, dependendo dele, nenhuma seria derramada._

_- Esse filho não é seu, Draco – continuei ignorando a pergunta – A criança é do meu ex-marido, sabe? – ele levantou os olhos rapidamente – O homem pelo qual me apaixonei aos dezoito anos e que, mesmo sendo a pessoa menos indicada para que isso acontecesse, jamais dei motivo para que duvidasse de minha fidelidade ou, pior, do meu amor._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Sabe, Draco – continuei – Quando você me fez uma surpresa hoje, voltando de viagem antes do esperado, senti uma pequena esperança que a noticia de um fruto nosso amaciasse seu coração. Mas eu me enganei – respirei fundo – O homem parado à minha frente está longe de ser o Draco com quem casei, por quem enfrentei meus amigos... Enfim, eu sinto que não o conheço mais e sendo assim... – retirei delicadamente minha aliança do dedo anular -... Acho que não devo continuar casada com um desconhecido – pousei-o sobre a mesa. Ele continuava a me encarar._

_- Você só pode estar brincando... – foram as únicas coisas que conseguiu falar._

_- Assim como brinquei quando falei da gravidez – dei as costas – Lembra a vez que você me derrubou naquele gramado quando estávamos caminhando de manhã? – ensaiei um sorriso – Quero que você guarde essas memórias porque é desse jeito que irei lembrar-me de você. Foi bom enquanto durou, Draco. De verdade._

_Deixei a cozinha com passos lentos, tentando demonstrar tranqüilidade, mas, ao ultrapassar a porta do cômodo, subi as escadas correndo enquanto sentia que não poderia conter mais as lágrimas. Tranquei-me dentro de um quartinho, o qual havia decorado com nuvens e estrelas, uma confortável poltrona em um dos cantos e, perto ao pequeno guarda-roupa, estava um berço de madeira clara, em que estavam presos, acima, estrelas e ursinhos. Havia realmente ficado bonito. Sentei-me na poltrona e deixei minha dor vir à tona._

Lembro que chorei por vários dias. Claro que somente quando ficava sozinha. O que ele fez naquela noite, eu não faço idéia, só sei que não o vi depois desse dia. Hoje sei que voltou à nossa ex-casa e sua única distração é o trabalho. Se eu sinto vontade de vê-lo novamente? Sim. Com seis meses de gravidez, me entristece reconhecer que nosso reencontro não será por um motivo nobre, como o nosso filho.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa foi a primeira fanfic que tive coragem de postar e escrever, na verdade...

Então, a proposta inicial era a relação amor/ódio que, diga-se de passagem, é muito trabalhada em qualquer fic que tenha o Draco no meio! xD

Ela terá no total cinco capítulos sendo que os quatro primeiros serão narrados em primeira pessoa, intercalando memórias da Hermione e do Draco, respectivamente!! E o quinto é surpresa!! Espero que gostem...

Agradecimentos especiais à Jessie, que a betou e à Lisa, a quem essa fanfic é dedicada ^^


	2. Segundafeira, 11 de Dezembro

**Cap.2 – Segunda-feira, 11 de dezembro**

Hermione Granger sempre foi meu segundo alvo predileto. O primeiro era a irmã de um dos amigos dela: Ginevra Weasley. Estava tudo indo muito bem até o dia que a abelhuda da Granger intercedeu.

_- Onde pensa que vai, Weasley? – coloquei-me entre a porta e a garota de quinze anos que tentava passar – Por aqui você não passa._

_- Hoje não, Malfoy – respondeu sem me encarar – Deixe-me passar. Hoje não. Qualquer outro dia, mas hoje não._

_- Ora, ora, Weasley você está chorando? – levantei seu rosto com força e não contive um sorriso – A Weasley pobretona está chorando! Diga-me... isso é pelo idiota do Potter novamente? Por Deus, você não se enxerga? Ele pode ter quem quiser dessa escola e acho muito pouco provável que lhe escolha. Preste atenção – apontei para o corredor, onde uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, descendência oriental caminhava conversando animadamente – Aquela é Cho Chang. Ela é o passaporte para qualquer um decidido a ser popular. É tipo um 'test-drive' sabe? Pois bem, Weasley, olhe para ela e depois para você. Sem chance querida!_

_- Você é desprezível, Draco Malfoy – assustei-me pela interferência e olhando para o outro lado do corredor, encontrei a dona de tais palavras – Venha Ginny e não dê ouvido a esse monstro. O Harry não é assim..._

_- Granger certo? – pigarreei._

_- Sim – respondeu ainda consolando a ruiva que chorava em seus ombros – Satisfeito? Olha o que você fez._

_- Se isso é uma tentativa de me fazer sentir culpado, sinto dizer que não vai funcionar..._

_- Realmente acha que vou perder tempo com alguém como você? – sorriu irônica – Pensei que fosse mais esperto. Deve ser pela água oxigenada nos cabelos._

_- Achei que fosse menos intrometida – retruquei – Pois fique sabendo que tudo o que falei para sua amiguinha é a mais pura verdade. Verdade essa que você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de contar._

_- Não se atreva a falar como se me conhecesse – apontou o dedo para meu nariz – Você não sabe nada sobre mim, nem muito menos sobre o que penso. E, ao contrário do que dizem, você é bem pior do que imaginava._

_- Está vendo isso? – apontei para meu próprio rosto. Ela franziu a testa – Essa é minha cara de preocupação com o que você pensa de mim. Mas cuidado, não olhe muito, pois pode desgastar minha beleza e, o pior de tudo, você pode se apaixonar._

_- Nem em seus sonhos – o rosto dela estava púrpura. Imaginei que não fosse bom sinal – Ninguém em sã consciência pode se apaixonar por um garoto mimado igual a você. Uma pessoa, se é que é possível chamá-lo desse jeito, que não respeita os outros a sua volta; que faz questão de importunar aqueles que estão quietos, simplesmente por capricho. Apenas porque inveja as amizades. A nossa amizade._

_Mas eu entendo, Malfoy, deve ser deprimente estar rodeado de pessoas interesseiras, que só estão ao seu lado pelo dinheiro e popularidade._

_- Vai se arrepender disso, Granger – cerrei os olhos enquanto sentia o sangue pulsando descontroladamente – Pode escrever, Weasley pobretona, sua amiga aqui arranjou um inimigo para a vida. Satisfeita, ruivinha? Levou sua mestra para o buraco com você._

_- Mione, você não precisava – arriscou a garota._

_- Precisava sim, Ginny – gritou – Esse garoto precisava ouvir umas verdades. Chega! Estou cansada de vê-lo fazer isso não só contigo, mas com outras pessoas – e então ela me olhou – Simplesmente por se achar melhor que todos. Mas sinto-lhe informar, Malfoy, que você não passa de um patife!_

_- Você já era, Granger._

_- Está vendo isso? – apontou para o próprio rosto – É a minha cara de preocupação com suas ameaças, Malfoy querido. Poupe-me de seus joguinhos infantis. Cresça!_

Enquanto via as duas saírem pelos corredores rapidamente, senti que a partir daquele dia, tudo havia mudado. De repente, descontar minhas frustrações na Weasley Pobretona havia perdido a graça. Tinha outra pessoa em mente. Se bem que importunar a ruiva mais uma vez somente para ouvir a Granger a defendendo era altamente atraente. Ela ficava estranhamente bonita vermelha. Havia encontrado alguém mais insuportável do que eu mesmo e isso era interessante.

_- Draco! Draco! Olha ali – Crabbe apontou para duas garotas que acabavam de sair pela piscina e caminhavam para a lanchonete._

_- O que você quer dessa vez? – perguntei entediado enquanto tentava enxergar de quem se tratava – Só isso? Duas garotas?_

_- Não são apenas duas garotas – Zabini respondeu – É a garota. O que o tempo fez com Hermione Granger? Por Deus..._

_- Hermione o que? A Granger? – virei-me para olhar novamente, agora com mais atenção – Aquela ali é a Granger?_

_- Exatamente – Blaise retrucou com a voz embargada – Se não visse com os próprios olhos não acreditaria. Um pedaço dos deuses... e ainda é inteligente. A nora perfeita para mamãe._

_- Ah! Por favor – zombei – Zabini, pare de babar pela Granger – senti um nó se formar na garganta – Se está tão encantado, vai lá e resolve isso logo. Aposto que ela não recusa._

_- Engano seu – sentou na cadeira – Já tentei duas vezes, mas nada feito._

_- Como assim você tentou duas vezes? – quando vi já estava em pé apontando à garota que, felizmente, estava a uma distancia razoável para enxergar o gesto – Você gosta da Granger?_

_- Gostar não – sorriu de lado – Só queria ver se os estudos interferiram em algo..._

_- Pela primeira vez sinto nojo de você, Zabini. Logo a Granger?_

_- E pela primeira vez estou estranhando você, Draco – aproximou-se de mim antes de abrir um sorriso – É impressão minha ou você está apaixonado por ela? – os outros riram._

_- O quê? – gritei histérico. Sim, histérico. – Como ousa dizer isso?_

_- Então é isso – balançou a cabeça negativamente – Mas sinto informar que acho mais fácil ela se render aos meus encantos do que aos seus._

_- Cala a boca – disse tentando me recompor - Desde quando você tem encantos, Zabini?_

_- Desde que a Chang fez meu 'test-drive' – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Desculpem-me, mas acho que vou tomar um banho de piscina. Temos que aproveitar esse passeio da escola._

_- Sei – respondi desconfiado. Acompanhei com o olhar até que o vi chegando a uma mesa em que estavam quatro pessoas as quais reconheci como sendo os irmãos Weasley, Potter e Granger. Achei que fosse ilusão criada por mim, mas não era. Blaise Zabini havia se ajoelhado à frente dela e a beijado no rosto – Desgraçado! – mentalizei._

_- Parece que Blaise finalmente conseguiu o que queria – Goyle apontou para o 'casal' que caminhava para a piscina. Ele segurando com uma das mãos sua cintura._

Nunca na minha vida falei mal e amaldiçoei tanto uma pessoa quanto Blaise Zabini. E, o pior, como a maldita da Granger podia ter cedido a alguém como ele? Sempre que perguntava sobre o que havia acontecido, ele mudava de assunto. Era tudo que eu precisava para chegar às minhas conclusões.

_- Tsc, tsc coisa feia Granger – sentei-me ao seu lado na biblioteca – O Vitinho não gostaria de saber que sua musa inspiradora, à qual ele dedicou tantas vitórias está traindo sua confiança._

_- O que você quer dizer com 'traindo sua confiança'? – fechou o livro com violência – E, além do mais, o que está fazendo na biblioteca? O nosso fatídico trabalho em dupla já passou._

_- Ah! A respeito disso... – aproximei a cadeira da dela – Você foi brilhante. Nossa pesquisa não seria nada sem sua participação._

_- Não adianta, Malfoy – revirou os olhos – Você não vai me passar para trás de novo. Sua cota de 'brincar com a Granger' já atingiu os limites – respirou fundo._

_- Sinto destruir seus sonhos com um príncipe loiro como eu, mas não vim falar sobre isso – sorri enviesado – Hermione – ela sobressaltou-se ao me ouvir chamá-la pelo primeiro nome – O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Zabini?_

_- Ainda com essa história? Não lhe devo explicações, mas para me ver livre disso tudo – apontou para mim e depois para si própria – Não houve nada entre nós._

_- Não acredito._

_- Então por que insiste em me perguntar?_

_- Simplesmente porque acho melhor que o Vitinho saiba por um amigo de verdade, já que sua amada namorada pretende mentir para ele – cruzei os braços esperando a reação que não tardou._

_- Quem você pensa que é? – pressionou o dedo sobre meu peito enquanto seus olhos estavam apertados ameaçadoramente. Numa situação normal eu pensaria duas vezes antes de prosseguir, mas se tratando dela, o conjunto era simplesmente cômico._

_- Draco Malfoy, prazer – roubei-lhe um beijo – Hermione, entenda, não acho certo o que está fazendo com o Krum. Tudo bem que ele é meio burro, mas..._

_- Primeiro – limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Eu sorri – Não me chame de Hermione – pegou o livro e o colocou na mochila – Segundo, fale o que quiser ao Víktor – disfarcei a surpresa – Posso lhe garantir que a ele não vai fazer nenhuma diferença. Nós terminamos – e após dizer isso, se pôs a andar. Eu a segui._

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela se virou e cruzou os braços – Somente três segundos._

_- Você já a fez – tentou esconder um sorriso – Seu tempo acabou. Tchau!_

_- Espera! – puxei-a pelo braço – Por que vocês terminaram?_

_- Não interessa – abaixou a cabeça._

_- Tudo bem – soltei-a._

_- Quer mesmo saber? – hesitou. Eu assenti – Não entendo em que vai lhe servir – colocou uma mecha de cabelos para trás – Ele me traiu._

_- Ele o que? – perguntei incrédulo._

_- Você ouviu bem – suspirou – agora pode espalhar pelo colégio._

_- Não tinha pensado nisso – retruquei ofendido – Mas agora que você deu a sugestão, até que é uma boa._

_- Eu não sei por que ainda acreditei em você, Malfoy – seus olhos refletiam tristeza – Talvez por pensar que dentro de você, em algum lugar, houvesse um ser humano. Mas, advinha, engano meu! Continua sendo um monstro._

_- Agora vamos nos ofender? – levantei a sobrancelha – Adjetivos para você não faltam, Granger._

_- Então comece._

_- Bem – fingi pensar – Uma garota frustrada, que só se preocupa em estudar, mal sai de casa – tomei fôlego – Se veste como se fosse a uma padaria. Não sabe pentear esse cabelo, é metida a sabe-tudo e filantrópica. Tem mania de ser a mocinha da história..._

_- Pelo menos eu sei ao menos o que é um adjetivo._

_- E o pior – enchi-me de coragem – Beija qualquer um que seja rico... – foi tudo tão rápido que em uma fração de segundo a mão dela já havia depositado toda a raiva em meu rosto. Sentia seu contorno na pele._

_- Fique longe de mim – se virou e saiu correndo._

Perdi as contas de todas as vezes que brigamos. Algumas eram feias, mas outras só por ego. Necessidade de valorização. Mas ela aprendeu a não mexer com um homem ciumento. Principalmente quando esse tem por sobrenome Malfoy.

_- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy – cumprimentou-me um homem negro alto, vestido com uma camisa de manga longa branca e calça social._

_- Boa noite – respondi impaciente – Gordon, você sabe se a Srta. Granger está aí dentro?_

_- Sim, senhor – falou enquanto conferia a lista de nomes – Pelos meus cálculos, a Srta. chegou por volta das oito horas e como já são dez e meia, ela está a exatamente..._

_- Com licença – revirei os olhos._

_'Funky Buddha'. Esse era o nome da boate que o Potter administrava com seu inseparável Weasley. Para mim era muito difícil assumir, mas o lugar era, no mínimo, aconchegante. Iluminado em tons alaranjados, a decoração era um misto de harém como os vários pubs londrinos._

_O espaço, dividido em dois andares, tinha no segundo uma considerável pista de dança que refletia, vindas do chão, luzes arroxeadas. Vasculhei o bar à sua procura, mas em vão, ao invés disso encontrei a louca mulher do Weasley._

_- Boa noite, Luna – tive que me concentrar para não rir do visual da loira. Não vou negar que Luna Lovegood havia melhorado bastante sua maneira excêntrica de se postar diante o mundo, mas ainda precisava de reparos._

_- Boa noite, Malfoy – respondeu polidamente._

_- Pode me chamar de Draco – arrisquei um sorriso – Já nos conhecemos há um bom tempo e acho que não há mais motivo para essas 'hostilidades'._

_- Pelo que me lembro, o principal causador dessas 'hostilidades' foi você, Draco – sorriu de volta – Procurando Hermione?_

_- Sim – respondi tentando esconder o rubor de vergonha pelo comentário. Era verdade, Di-Lua havia mudado bastante! Pelo menos o Weasley havia feito bem a alguém – Sabe onde posso encontrá-la?_

_- Se me lembro bem, a última vez que a vi foi... – e fez uma expressão que julguei ser sua forma de recordar-se de algo – Ah sim... ela estava lá em cima na pista._

_- Agradecido – assenti – Gostei do visual, Weasley – sorri para o ruivo desconfiado, que se postou ao seu lado._

_- Muito engraçado – respondeu – O que você queria com a Luna?_

_- Nada que interesse ao marido dela – alfinetei – Esse será nosso segredo, sim Lovegood? – falei antes de beijar-lhe a mão._

_- Weasley! – gritou em resposta – O nome dela agora é Weasley!_

_- Poupe-me da sua proteção matrimonial, ruivo – sorri enquanto me afastava, mas não pude deixar de ouvir seu último comentário._

_- O que aquele idiota queria com você? – cuspia as palavras._

_- Assim você me ofende, Weasley – virei-me com as mãos no peito e colocando o tom mais dramático que tinha – Vou cogitar até a possibilidade de suicídio._

_- O que não seria uma má idéia – disse entredentes._

_- Ron, deixa de besteira – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim – E você, Draco, pare de provocar ele. Luna desculpe – e pôs a mão em meu ombro – Homens..._

_- Sem problema, Mione – Di-Lua-Weasley respondeu – Eu e o Ron já estamos de saída não é?_

_- Se você diz... – ainda me encarava – Mione, qualquer coisa é só chamar._

_- Pode deixar – e virou-se para mim – Por que você tem que ser assim? – estava séria – E além do mais, está atrasado. Isso teria me incomodado se eu não estivesse me divertido..._

_- A qual tipo de diversão está se referindo?_

_- Não se atreva a desconfiar de mim – apontou o dedo para meu nariz – Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, encontrei alguns ex-colegas da faculdade e estávamos lá em cima relembrando os velhos tempos._

_- Falando sobre o genoma humano? – alfinetei._

_- Você realmente acha que era só isso que eu fazia? – notei que seu tom era provocador – Espera que vou lhe apresentar um deles – e então acenou para um homem moreno, alto e cabelos bem arrumados – Miguel, esse aqui é meu namorado, Draco Malfoy. Draco, esse é Miguel Corner, ex-colega da faculdade._

_- Prazer – disse estendendo-me a mão. Pensei seriamente em recusar o cumprimento, mas, pelo olhar que Hermione me dirigia cheguei a conclusão de que o mais aconselhável era aceitar - E então, Mione, não vai mais dançar? – perguntou empolgado. Confesso que não me agradou vê-lo chamá-la pelo apelido – Lembre-se que está me devendo uma dança._

_- Claro, Miguel – sorriu. Naquele momento, seu ego devia estar a beira da explosão – Sempre honro minhas promessas – e deu uma piscadela. Outro gesto que não me agradou – Daqui a pouco certo?_

_- Quando quiser – beijou-lhe a mão. Estava me controlando – Sabe, Draco, você é um homem de sorte – e suspirou – Uma mulher inteligente, responsável e além de tudo... – olhou-a de cima a baixo – Linda._

_- Tenho plena consciência dos dotes de minha namorada, Sr. Corner – abracei-a pelos ombros enquanto encarava o sujeito._

_- Miguel, pode nos dar licença? – ela disse ao homem, que concordou. Puxou-me pela mão até a uma das mesas perto do bar – Qual é o seu problema? Tem que ser tão insuportável assim com as pessoas?_

_- Somente quando outros homens flertam com a minha namorada – pedi ao garçom um copo de whisky – E essa ainda retribui os elogios. Deve ter sido ótimo para seu ego, não?_

_- Engraçado você falar isso porque, pelos meus cálculos, Draco Malfoy e a palavra ego andam de braços cruzados – sorriu - Só pelo fato de sermos namorados, você realmente acha que tem o direito de escolher minhas companhias?_

_- E, além do mais, olhe para sua roupa – tomei um gole – Mulher minha não se veste desse jeito..._

_- Que seria..._

_- Devasso – tomei um gole maior._

_- Finalmente descobriu a definição de adjetivo, querido? – roubou meu copo e tomou o conteúdo de uma só vez - Acho que devo fazer jus a ele não? – levantou e buscou algo com os olhos. Sorriu para mim e foi em direção à escada que ligava os dois andares. Vi quando puxou o mesmo moreno e subiram os dois para o que julguei ser a pista de dança. Sabia que era tudo um joguinho, mas também tinha consciência que ela jogaria as fichas mais altas. Fiquei um tempo ainda sentado até que o sexto copo de whisky fez efeito._

_Avistei o Potter conversando com algumas pessoas nos pufes dispostos ao redor da pista. Agradeci milhões de vezes – ou pelo menos acho – por ter passado despercebido. Uma nova conversa sobre como deveria tratar a amiga 'indefesa' era o que menos me excitava no momento._

_Nunca fui uma pessoa que gostasse de dançar muito – apesar de ser muito bom nisso é claro! - foram poucos os que tiveram o deleite de me ver dançando. Procurei pelos dois 'pombinhos' até onde era possível. Foi aí que subi em um dos pufes e consegui visualizar uma juba de cabelos castanhos se espalhando pelo rosto. Uma fúria encheu meu coração quando percebi que aquele maldito a estava rodeando com seus passos patéticos. E ela sorria!_

_Aproximei-me do lugar onde estavam com muita dificuldade afinal, para uma pessoa que tomou seis copos de whisky de uma só vez – cinco, tirando o que ela fez no meu lugar – e ainda mais lutando contra a pouca dignidade de loiras e morenas atiradas era demais. Por que diabos eu tinha que ser fiel?_

_Com muita paciência cheguei aonde queria. Hermione ainda dançava jogando os braços para cima, o rosto tomado pelo suor, enquanto os cabelos iam de um lado para outro. A música mudou, mas eu não conseguia assimilar seu ritmo. Só via em câmera lenta Miguel Córner aproximar-se e segurar sua cintura enquanto descia até o chão e subia levantando-a pelo quadril. Minha mão se fechou instantaneamente e comecei a ficar zonzo._

_Caminhei entre a multidão, não me importando se empurrava alguém com muita força. Só queria defender o que era meu. Estava próximo demais para ver o que aconteceu depois. Aproveitando que curtia a música de uma maneira quase frenética, ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou. Para mim era demais. Em apenas um passo, segurei-o pelo ombro e trouxe-o até mim._

Não lembro de muita coisa depois desse momento. Quando acordei, estava no hospital, com um curativo no supercílio e a boca inchada.

_- Quando ele terá alta, Dr. Nazaski?_

_- Quando ele acordar, srta. Granger – respondeu sem paciência. Pelo que conheço dela, aquela não era a primeira vez que havia perguntado - O que pelo visto já aconteceu – dirigiu-se ao meu leito – Como se sente, Sr. Malfoy?_

_- Ótimo – minha voz saiu rouca._

_- Vamos só fazer os últimos exames e o senhor poderá ir para casa – anotou algo na prancheta – O senhor tem muita sorte, Sr. Malfoy, essa garota passou a noite em claro preocupada com o seu estado._

_- Não foi nada – respondeu timidamente. O médico sorriu para nós dois e saiu do quarto. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, sem nos encarar até que ela começou – Sua mãe está na recepção acertando os detalhes de sua alta._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntei alheio._

_- Como assim o que aconteceu? – sua voz estava lívida de raiva, mas vendo que eu não respondi, assumiu um tom indiferente – Não se lembra de nada?_

_- A última coisa que lembro é daquele idiota beijando você – minha cabeça começou a doer – Depois disso, nada._

_- Então, deixe-me fazer uma retrospectiva – cruzou os braços – Você puxou o Miguel pelo ombro e acertou um soco no meio do rosto dele. Depois eu tentei apartar a briga, mas você me empurrou. Gritei aos meninos lá de cima – tomou fôlego – O Harry já estava perto, mas mesmo assim você acertou um chute na barriga dele enquanto continuava socando o Miguel. Foram necessários os dois seguranças e Rony para te pararem._

_- Nossa – senti um leve gosto de sangue na boca – Eu sou tão bom assim?_

_- Isso não é coisa para se orgulhar, Draco Malfoy – exasperou-se – Mas pelo menos isso serviu para ver que você não mudou nada – suspirou – E que não confia em mim._

_- Eu só estava defendendo o que é meu._

_- Preste atenção – apontou para mim – Eu não sou uma propriedade e muito menos você é meu dono – pegou a bolsa – Quando estiver melhor, vamos conversar – abriu a porta._

_- Hermione, quer casar comigo? – o desespero falou mais alto e as palavras tomaram vida própria._

_- Não – respondeu enquanto enxugava uma lágrima e saiu batendo a porta com violência._

Assumo que nem sempre fui uma pessoa correta. Mas, convenhamos, Hermione Granger também não é nenhuma noviça, nem muito menos uma santa prestes a ser canonizada. A mulher era teimosa igual a uma pedra.

_- Já disse que está ótimo – balançava meus pés sem controle – Hermione, você já experimentou cinco vestidos. Quando chegarmos à festa, já vai ter acabado._

_- Poupe-me, Draco! – gritou do andar superior – Até parece que sou eu quem usa quase um frasco de gel para deixar o cabelo assim..._

_- Claro!– encostei-me no corrimão e gritei em resposta – Se fosse no seu, gastaria muitos frascos e ainda não ajeitaria a juba – arrumei-me no espelho enquanto ainda esperava._

_- Para seu governo – um par de saltos-altos surgiu na escada – A 'juba' já foi domada – e assim como os sapatos, as pernas, o tronco, colo, braços e, finalmente, rosto e cabelos lisos caindo pelas costas desceram as escadas. Ela sorria convencida – Vejo que gostou da roupa. Linda, não?_

_- Gostei? – perguntei olhando para as pernas à mostra e o decote do vestido verde – Onde pensa que vai assim?_

_- Pelo que me lembro vamos à festa do Harry – puxou o decote um pouco para cima, definindo a forma do colo. Tive que fechar os olhos e imaginar que íamos para uma festa e estávamos atrasados, mas ela estava muito convidativa. Linda demais para arrancar o vestido de uma vez só. Mas já tinha demorado bastante e não poderia haver mais nenhum 'imprevisto'._

_- Se está achando que vai com essa roupa – percorri todo o visual sem deixar escapar qualquer detalhe – Você está praticamente nua, Hermione._

_- Não exagera, Malfoy – cruzou os braços – Estava tão apressado para sairmos e agora está nos atrasando._

_- Já disse que eu não saio com você vestida desse jeito – cerrei os olhos – Coloca aquele vestido folgado vermelho. O primeiro que você experimentou – ela começou a rir – Qual a graça?_

_- Está com medo que algum homem deseje sua mulher? – balançou os cabelos._

_- Não seja estúpida – dessa vez ela gargalhou – Ande, vá vestir outra roupa. Não saio com você assim._

_- Se quer assim – revirou os olhos – Vou sozinha – estirou as mãos esperando a chave do carro._

_- Mas não vai mesmo! – exasperei – Eu sou seu marido e minha função é te proteger de homens mal intencionados..._

_- Não acho que o parado à minha frente está bem intencionado olhando meu decote desse jeito – agitou a mão – As chaves, por favor._

_- Não – tirei-as do bolso da calça e as sacudi – Daqui você não sai desse jeito._

_- Já lhe disse que é insuportável? – dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Eu a segui._

_- Já disse que você é teimosa demais? – acompanhava de cabeça baixa, lutando para não olhá-la de costas naquele vestido._

_- Desde o dia em que começamos a namorar – encheu um copo de água – Mas... O que é aquilo na parede?_

_Esquecendo por um minuto com quem estava casado, olhei para a parede assustado. Foi apenas o momento para ouvir a porta dos fundos bater e uma cabeleira, agora lisa, balançar com o vento. Pensei em correr atrás dela, mas resolvi pegar o carro. Assim a alcançaria mais rápido. Foi o que fiz._

_Virei na esquina e lá estava ela, andando pela calçada, os cabelos esvoaçados pelo vento. Aproximei o carro e baixei o vidro._

_- Entra no carro, Hermione – disse impaciente._

_- Não – retrucou – Quero distância do seu mal-humor. – continuou a andar._

_- Entra agora – freei – Não estou brincando._

_- Nem muito menos eu – apressou o passo – Não é porque casei que perdi meu livre-arbítrio. Se você não me acompanha, eu vou só._

_Era o cúmulo! Saltei do carro e ao contrário de qualquer pessoa normal, que começaria a correr, ela se virou e cruzou os braços esperando minha reação._

_- Vai fazer o que? – batia o pé direito no chão – Não adianta que não entrarei no carro._

_- Não me lembro de ter perguntado nada, querida – avancei rapidamente e, em um só movimento, agarrei-a pelas costas e segurei suas pernas. Ela parecia gostar da atitude, pois em momento algum protestou._

_Sentada no banco do passageiro, dei a partida no carro. O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo até chegarmos a um semáforo fechado. Encaramo-nos por poucos minutos antes começarmos a rir._

_- A propósito – tentei abafar o riso – Gostei do cabelo._

_- Pensei que não fosse dizer – disse antes de me dar um rápido beijo._

_- E eu tenho escolha? – recomeçamos a rir._


	3. Sextafeira, 24 de Novembro

**Cap. 3 – Sexta-feira, 24 de Novembro**

_Fiquei na ponta do pé esperando encontrar o rosto conhecido entre o grupo de adulto e foi então que a vi , cabelos cacheados presos em uma trança. Sempre disseram que parecíamos muito. Corri a seu encontro e ela sorriu antes de me abraçar._

_- Olá querida! – sapecou-me um beijo na bochecha – Como foi na aula hoje?_

_- Bem, mamãe. – respondi alheia enquanto procurava algo com os olhos – Hum... Mãe?_

_- Sim. – segurou minha mochila e a jogou dentro do carro. Eu, porém, continuava absorta olhando para frente - Aconteceu algo, filha?_

_- Lembra do que eu te disse ontem? - falei meio que envergonhada._

_- Mas, querida, você fala tanto. - olhei-a com reprovação e ela não pode deixar de sorrir novamente - Você falou sobre como a professora poderia explicar mais detalhadamente os assuntos, sobre seus amigos..._

_- Não, mamãe. - estava dividida entre olhar minha mãe ou o carro preto parado à frente da escola - Estou falando sobre o... O garoto._

_- Garoto? - pela primeira vez ela acompanhou meu olhar - Ah" Sim, sim... é aquele? - apontou para um garotinho loiro que tinha acabado de entrar mal-humorado no carro, até então estacionado._

_- Não faça isso! - repreendi energicamente - O nome dele é Draco... Draco Malfoy._

_- E você gosta dele, minha filha? - acariciou meus cabelos._

_- Acho que sim. - podia sentir meu rosto queimar._

_- Oh, Hermione! Sua primeira paixão?_

_- Ele é tão mal-humorado, mamãe. - disse enquanto acompanhava o sumir do carro ao virar a esquina - E tão sozinho..._

_- Por que você não vira amiga dele, querida? - retrucou como se aquilo fosse fácil._

_- Porque ele disse que eu era pobre demais para ser amiga dele... - levantei o rosto e tive a certeza de que ela percebeu meus olhos marejados. Algumas lágrimas já desciam pelas maçãs do rosto._

_- Ah! Querida... Não chore. - envolveu-me em um abraço apertado._

_- Mamãe... - falei com a voz fraca - Será que ele vai gostar de mim um dia? - apertei-lhe a blusa com força. Ela sempre me passou segurança._

_- Claro que sim, meu amor! - afastou-se fazendo com que nos encarássemos. Com o polegar, limpou as lágrimas que molhavam minhas bochechas - Quem não gostaria de uma menina encantadora como você?_

_Sorri e abracei minha mãe com força. Ainda havia esperança._

Eu sei que pode parecer bem apelativo eu lembrar disso. Mas creio que ninguém consegue esquecer o primeiro garoto que faz surgir aquelas borboletas na barriga, sabe? Muito mais o primeiro amor... Não que ele tenha sido meu primeiro amor. Ele nunca foi o melhor exemplo de pessoa para se apaixonar. Bem, tirem suas conclusões, mas não se esqueçam que estamos falando de mim. Qualquer coisa que ele chegue a falar a vocês... Bem, não acreditem em tudo.

_Já era noite quando retornei à minha casa. O caminho da Mansão para o bairro de Bloomsbury era um tanto longo. Nem preciso dizer que estava me corroendo de ciúmes - sim, estava - devido à cena de uma morena que não apenas se oferecia para um certo loiro, mas que quase o engolia por inteiro. Nunca pensei que pudesse odiar tanto alguém na minha vida. Draco Malfoy... O que? Pensaram que eu iria falar sobre Pansy Parkinson? Absolutamente. Ela não merecia meu ódio. Muito menos o meu amor. Eu disse amor?_

_- Isso é simplesmente inacreditável... - rolei na cama por diversas vezes. Nem em meus sonhos aquele loiro aguado me deixava em paz - Respira, Hermione. Respira._

_Fechei os olhos o mais forte que pude, mas não adiantou. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Toda vez que tentava dormir, a imagem de um loiro olhando-me de cima a baixo, sussurrando em meu ouvido, aquele sorriso alvo e algumas coisinhas que eu reparei quando ninguém estava prestando atenção... Tirando a pose de superior talvez, quem sabe, poderia haver algo de bom naquele Malfoy? Não, só podia estar ficando louca._

_Rolei mais outras vezes na cama até que resolvi levantar e descer para comer algo. O relógio marcava uma e meia da manhã. Só eu sei o quanto agradeci por meus pais estarem dormindo ainda. Enquanto esquentava o leite e comia quase um pacote inteiro de biscoito, continuava a pensar no que poderia ser extraído dele. Eu não podia negar que se tratava de um garoto no mínimo apresentável. O cheiro de queimado invadiu minhas narinas e então atentei para o líquido espalhado pelo fogão. Onde estava com a cabeça?_

_- Eu só posso estar sofrendo de um distúrbio psicológico grave... - mentalizei - Sim, é isso. Eu, Hermione Jane Granger, estou ficando louca. E a culpa é toda do Malfoy. Maldito dia em que ele cruzou a minha vida. - um barulho me fez sobressaltar. Duas e quinze da manhã. Respirei fundo, afinal, eu estava no clima das alucinações, talvez essa fosse apenas mais uma._

_Outro barulho, dessa vez mais forte. O que fazer? Pensei seriamente em correr para o quarto de meus pais e deixá-los resolver o problema. Mas então a fechadura da porta dos fundos começou a se mexer e eu entrei literalmente em pânico. Um maníaco tentando invadir minha casa. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi pela frente. Eu iria defender minha família. Com uma panela em mãos eu vi a pessoa que menos esperava entrar com neve nos cabelos por aquele lugar._

_- Ma... Ma... Malfoy? - deixei o objeto cair de minhas mãos e tapei a boca, assustada. Agora sim meus pais acordariam e me veriam ainda de camisola, parada no meio da cozinha com um rapaz desconhecido - infelizmente não por mim. Ele puxou-me pelo braço e em alguns passos estávamos na varanda - Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Granger, eu não tenho tempo para explicações. Só vim aqui para fazer você parar de ser tão "dona-da-verdade". - falou impaciente enquanto apontava o dedo para o meu nariz. Até que reparou em meus trajes e eu vi um sorriso enviesado surgir - Isso tudo para mim?_

_- Ah! Claro, eu já tinha imaginado que um maníaco oxigenado iria tentar invadir a minha casa praticamente na madrugada. - cruzei os braços e o vi revirar os olhos - Ande, explique o que faz aqui. Malfoy, você tem idéia de que horas são?_

_- Granger, eu tenho relógio e sei muito bem ver as horas... - disse me encarando de um jeito até então desconhecido e por um momento eu pensei ter visto algo quente nas orbes acinzentadas - Eu vim aqui para falar-lhe que você não tinha o direito de sair da minha casa daquele jeito. Pelo que conheço de mamãe, ela não te deu motivos para que o fizesse... - gargalhei - Mas você, pelo contrário, me dá motivos suficientes para acreditar que é uma completa louca. Você tem idéia da velocidade com que dirigiu no caminho para o seu bairrinho pobre?_

_- Oh, querido Malfoy, desculpe-me por fazê-lo se preocupar tanto... - ele levantou uma sobrancelha - Eu assumo que tenho sido uma garota muito má. Só quero que me responda uma coisa, pode ser? - não recebi resposta, então, resolvi falar o mais alto que pudesse - O que, por Deus, você, Draco Malfoy está fazen..._

_Foi tudo tão rápido que a única coisa que senti foram os lábios dele pressionando os meus. E o mais incrível foi que ele não forçou passagem com a língua ou coisa do tipo. Apenas me segurou pela cintura e me beijou. Sim, Draco Malfoy me beijou._

_- Como você se atreve? - disse entredentes._

_- Só assim para você ficar quieta então, Granger? - soltou-me e virou de frente como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_- Olha só, Malfoy, se você acha que eu sou mais uma daquelas meninas com quem você está acostumado a... bem... fazer coisas,. Pois fique sabendo que eu quero você fora da minha casa agora! - estava quase descontrolada. Como ele se atreveu?_

_E do mesmo jeito que os cabelos loiros vieram, eles deram meia-volta e partiram. Eu tinha os olhos arregalados e estava boquiaberta com toda aquela situação. Quem foi mesmo esse que saiu daqui?_

Por que eu imagino a cara de todos vocês quando contei o que ele fez? Isso é óbvio! Porque fiquei do mesmo jeito a participar de tal loucura. Confesso que até hoje não entendi o verdadeiro motivo de ele ter saído de madrugada para ir à minhal casa. E ainda arrombar a porta. E depois vem me dizer que eu que sou louca. Coitado. Talvez eu tenha ficado tão surpresa porque fora a primeira atitude digna de coragem vinda de um Malfoy.

_Entrei na sala indignada. Não queria vê-lo. Draco Malfoy era o exemplo vivo do que mais odiava em um homem._

_- Bom dia, Mione. – desejou uma voz feminina. Eu, no entanto, estava longe demais para perceber que Suzana me chamava – Tudo bem, não precisa responder..._

_- Desculpe. – arrumava meu material na cadeira – Bom dia para você também, Suzana._

_- É impressão minha ou hoje acordamos de mal-humor? – a morena estava sentada ao meu lado. Eu me encontrava em um estado tão deprimente, mas não deixaria ninguém perceber. Ele iria pagar. – Mas então, o que aconteceu?_

_- Creio que não seja difícil de imaginar... – meu olhar se deslocou do livro para a porta da sala – Meu grande problema acaba de entrar na sala._

_Num grupo de cinco garotos, uma figura alta de cabelos loiros entrava rindo gostosamente. "Provavelmente mais uma brincadeira machista", conclui. Para a minha infelicidade, ele sentou na cadeira de trás. Não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro de irritação. Como se não bastasse, de repente, percebi alguém sussurrar em meu ouvido._

_- Granger, Granger... – sua voz saiu quase como uma música e eu tentei disfarçar com toda minha força um maldito arrepio – Já lhe disseram que está muito bonita hoje?_

_- Não acho que isso lhe diga respeito. – ainda virada para frente, tentava desesperadamente continuar lendo o livro, mas não consegui permanecer impassível quando recebi uma leve mordiscada na orelha – O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Deixando você irritada... – ria debochando do rosto vermelho da garota – Confesso que fica muito mais bonita vermelha desse jeito. Mesmo que pareça um balão prestes a explodir._

_- Você é a pessoa mais desprezível que eu conheço. – estava de pé apontando o dedo ao nariz dele. Irritou-me mais ainda quando vi que ele cruzou os braços e me olhava de cima a baixo. Aquele olhar... "Quer parar com isso, Hermione? Não é hora para pensamentos desse tipo. São só olhos. Apenas olhos", repeti querendo que as palavras ficassem cravadas em minha mente._

_- É uma pena, Granger. – aproximou-se e eu dei um passo para trás. Não o bastante para evitar que agarrasse minha cintura – Lembro muito bem que não foi o que demonstrou há uns dias atrás. - disse no meu ouvido._

_À medida que ele quebrava a distância entre nós, eu sentia que caminhava para um lago profundo. Nossos olhares continuavam fixos, ambos se desafiando. Eu tinha quase a certeza que ele sabia que minha reação não tardaria a acontecer._

_Apertou mais a cintura e com a outra mão puxou minha nuca com segurança. Nossos lábios se encontraram. Lutei e creio que tenha percebido minha relutância em retribuir o beijo. Então, de um jeito totalmente peculiar, abriu espaço entre meus lábios com a língua., e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse, no mínimo, estranha._

_A euforia na sala de aula crescia assustadoramente. E eu estava desesperada. Não podia nem pensar em gostar daquilo. Malfoy tinha que pagar por brincar comigo._

_Os gritos cessaram rapidamente quando ouviu-se um gemido de dor. Eu, provavelmente muito vermelha, mantinha os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo enquanto ele tinha as mãos apoiadas entre as pernas._

_- Isso é para você aprender a não tocar mais em mim. – em um só movimento peguei os livros de cima da cadeira sem me importar quando um caiu pesadamente no chão –Machista!_

_- Maluca! – a voz abafada pela dor._

Você deve estar se perguntando como começamos a nos gostar. Bem, nem eu sei ao certo. Para muitos, o fato de ter me apaixonado por ele era rotulado por impossível. Para outros era um mero jogo de interesse em que o dinheiro falava mais alto. Mas o que poucos sabem é que tudo sempre esteve guardado na fronteira entre amor e ódio.

_- Olha só... eu vou ser bem direta e objetiva. - disse ao mesmo tempo em que o impedi de entrar no carro - Chega dessa brincadeira de me fazer de boba, seja lá para quem for. A partir de hoje eu faço questão que você me deixe em paz, não me dirija uma sequer palavra. Finja que eu morri, Malfoy. Entendeu?_

_- Falou comigo? - virou-se para mim com a cara mais cínica do mundo. Bem, aposto que não foi nenhum esforço para ele fazer aquilo - Desculpe, Granger, mas eu estava concentrado em coisas mais importantes, sabe?_

_- Poupe-me, Malfoy. - comecei a sentir meu rosto esquentar. Como ele podia me ignorar daquele jeito? - Eu já disse o que tinha que dizer e espero, sinceramente, que você respeite a minha opinião e fique, no mínimo, cinco quilômetros de distância de mim..._

_- Isso é o que bvocê/b quer. - cruzou os braços._

_- Ah! Esqueci que você não pode perder a chance de ter alguém para importunar. Antes era a Ginny e agora sou eu. Mas tudo bem, Malfoy, eu não ligo para suas provocações porque eu... - a última coisa que senti foi meu corpo sendo pressionado contra a porta do carro. Estava começando a achar que aquilo estava virando rotina. A língua dele explorava minha boca e suas mãos apertavam rudemente minha cintura. Isso tinha que parar - Malfoy, estou falando sério. Isso já está passando dos limites._

_- Granger, Granger... você fala demais. - falou contornando minha boca com o dedo. Eu poderia até pensar que era algo verdadeiro, mas ele não me transmitia isso na época - Você devia curtir mais a vida... Os prazeres dela._

_- Caso esteja propondo que eu curta os 'prazeres da vida' com você, pode ir esquecendo. - respondi lentamente e o empurrei para longe. Chega, Malfoy,. A brincadeira perdeu a graça..._

_- Sabe, eu detesto quando as pessoas falam por mim ou quando tiram suas próprias conclusões. E mais ainda quando fazem as duas coisas e se chamam Hermione Granger._

_- Malfoy, você sabe o meu nome? - alfinetei e o vi bufar de raiva._

_- Eu sei muita coisa sobre você. - disse como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo._

_- Diga uma. - não, eu não iria perder a pose. Sinto de longe o cheiro de um blefe._

_- Você está louca para me beijar nesse momento. - gargalhei. Mas como era pretensioso e convencido._

_- Eu sou Granger, lembra? Somos como água e vinho. - revirou os olhos. Segundo sinal de um blefe. - Será que poderia me dizer o que te faz pensar que quero te beijar tão desesperadamente, como se você fosse a última gota de água do mundo?_

_- Talvez porque não para de olhar para minha boca. - gelei. Como eu estava olhando para os lábios dele e nem percebi? Mau sinal... - E, convenhamos, vinho e água fazem uma mistura um tanto..._

_- Estranha. - precipitei-me ao responder._

_- Não. Intrigante. - abriu a porta do carro - Claro que eu sendo o vinho e você a água. - piscou e deu a partida no carro._

_- Malfoy, você gosta de mim? - perguntei boquiaberta. E a única resposta que eu tive foi a buzina de um carro._

Sempre ouvi histórias sobre como é difícil manter um casamento, mas nunca imaginei o quanto essa frase era verdadeira. A rotina é o pior para um relacionamento. Por isso tentava inovar, mesmo que em uma fatídica noite meu plano para um jantar especial tenha acabado no hospital.

_Tinha passado toda a tarde preparando a refeição. Entrada, prato principal e sobremesa. Era nosso aniversário de cinco anos de casados e seria a primeira vez que cozinharia nessa data. É claro que, durante os meses anteriores, havia devorado todos os livros possíveis tentando encontrar o cardápio perfeito._

_Vestida com um tubinho laranja, desci para ver se tudo estava sob controle. A mesa posta para dois continha apenas um discreto vaso de lírios, meus preferidos. Acertei os talheres e taças de modo simétrico. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Já podia ouvir os elogios. "Você cozinha muito bem, Hermione!", "Isso está simplesmente delicioso!", "Desperdiçamos esses anos comendo fora enquanto a melhor chef estava dentro da minha própria casa!". Naquele momento achei que era impossível desfazer meu sorriso. Abaixei a iluminação da sala quando o ouvi desligar o carro e me escondi no topo da escada._

_- Hermione, já cheguei. – guardou o sobretudo e a maleta. Quando se virou, pude ver sua expressão de surpresa – Hermione?_

_- Sim? – desci as escadas devagar, com a cara mais inocente._

_- Quando você preparou tudo isso? – puxou-me pela mão._

_- Que? Isso? – fiz cara de desdém, mas por dentro estava pulando. Draco Malfoy reparar em algo era um incrível avanço._

_- Dessa vez você se superou. – e me beijou – Sei que vai ficar insuportável depois disso, mas tenho que admitir._

_Sorri enquanto o levava à mesa. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem._

_- Seria falta de educação perguntar do que se trata? – apontou com o garfo o prato._

_- Seria. – fingi indignação - Sardela Romana._

_- E isso quer dizer..._

_- Salada. – revirei os olhos – Com pimentões, tomates e outras coisas._

_- Certo. – respondeu provando um pouco da comida. Conversamos sobre o dia num clima até ameno para o nosso histórico. Mas minha excitação não podia ser contida. Tinha chegado a hora do prato principal._

_- Agora vamos ao que interessa. – troquei seu prato._

_- Ao quarto? – perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada._

_- Não seja bobo. – mal pude esconder a alegria. Meu grande projeto estava para ser experimentado. Pesquisas e mais pesquisas sobre combinações – Aqui está._

_- Parece delicioso – sorriu – Mas eu ainda prefiro o quarto. Ou até mesmo a sala._

_- Cala a boca e come. – cortei uma parte da carne e o fiz engolir – Antes que me arrependa desse jantar._

_- Sim senhora. – fez uma continência. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo me irritava – Sem ofensas._

_- Sei. – sentei e passei a degustar minha criação. Já estávamos no fim e ele parecia apreciar bastante o prato, pois não disse uma palavra durante esse tempo. Eu levava isso como uma coisa boa._

_- Er... Hermione. – sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal – Será que pode me explicar o que era dessa vez?_

_- Deixa de ser mal-educado, Draco. – retruquei sem olhá-lo._

_- Estou falando sério. – dessa vez encarei-o e o que vi não era uma expressão de saciedade. Ele afrouxava a gravata desesperadamente e sua pele adquiria um tom avermelhado – O que tinha nessa comida? – perguntou com uma perceptível dificuldade._

_- Tender ao molho de romã e uvas verdes. – levantei e fui ao outro lado da mesa – Você está se sentindo bem?_

_- Será que preciso mesmo explicar? – a ironia continuava lá pelo menos. Mas a vermelhidão aumentava – Você disse romã?_

_- Disse. – agachei e levando a mão à sua testa, afastei os cabelos presos pelo suor._

_- Além de meus pais... – abriu os primeiros botões da camisa – Somente você saberá disso. – quase rasgou os restantes – Eu tenho alergia a romã..._

_- Como assim alergia? – levantei em um pulo. Ele sorriu de lado, mas eu percebi que os lábios estavam um pouco maiores que o normal – E só agora você me conta isso?_

_- Deve ser porque eu não pensei que fosse fazer um jantar e ainda colocasse 'isso' nele. – suas pálpebras também estavam inchadas – Mas me diga, quantas foram usadas?_

_- Dez. – senti meu coração apertar. Eu mataria meu próprio marido no dia do nosso aniversário?_

_- O quê? – gritou esganiçado – Ele... – apontou para cima- Está me cobrando por tudo que eu fiz não é? – apalpou o rosto – E em troca quer tirar minha beleza..._

_- Vai ter que me ajudar. – fiz com que se apoiasse em meus ombros – Vamos ao hospital. Tudo vai ficar bem._

_Caminhamos com dificuldade até a garagem. Coloquei-o no banco do passageiro e corri para o outro lado. No meio do caminho percebi que me olhava. Tive que controlar o riso, mas o grito foi inevitável._

_- Não tem idéia do quanto me fez sentir bem agora. – vi o movimento do que julgava ainda ser a boca – Nunca fui uma pessoa religiosa, mas eu te peço, Deus... – levantou as mãos agora enormes – bNão tire minha beleza!/b – gargalhei – Pode rir, Hermione._

_- Desculpe. – abafei o riso – É muito surreal ver você desse jeito._

_- Pois eu tenho um pequeno lembrete! – apontou para a aliança – Nós estamos casados e você, querida, ficará comigo na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença..._

_- Não existe nenhuma cláusula que diga 'na beleza e na feiúra'. – gargalhei – Desculpe, mas é muito engraçado ver Draco Malfoy, o homem mais vaidoso que conheci na vida desse jeito._

_- Sua esposa terrorista. Isso tudo é pelo dinheiro?_

_- Claro que não! – exasperei-me – Quero dizer... É para sustentar meu amante. – pisquei para ele – Planejamos sua morte para parecer um simples acidente doméstico._

_- Vou te processar, sua louca._

_- Ah! Cala a boca, Draco. – entrei no estacionamento do hospital – Ou seria o nariz?_

_- Ria enquanto pode. – se esforçava para abrir os olhos._

_- Deixa de besteira. – tranquei o carro – Eu ainda te amo._

_- E faz questão de frisar o 'ainda'. – mexeu a boca no que eu acredito ter sido a tentativa de um sorriso – Prove então. Eu quero um beijo._

_- Por que homens precisam de coisas assim para terem certeza de que os amamos? – caminhamos para a emergência – Outro dia pode me cobrar essa prova, mas hoje..._

_- Se eu morrer vou te amaldiçoar lá de cima, sua terrorista._

_- Acho mais provável lá de baixo – sentei-o em uma das cadeiras e me aproximei da recepção – Por favor, meu marido teve uma crise alérgica e precisa de atendimento o mais rápido possível._

_- A senhora precisa preencher esse formulário primeiro. – uma mulher baixa, loira e de óculos redondos - a qual li no crachá, se chamava Gertrude - entregou-me uma prancheta._

_- Gertrude certo? – senti meu rosto começar a esquentar – Olhe bem para ele. – apontei – Se meu marido morrer na recepção desse hospital sabe quem eu vou processar além do mesmo? – ela arregalou os olhos – Você! Ele está em uma crise de alergia e você realmente quer que eu preencha esse formulário enquanto ele agoniza nessa sala?_

_- Por favor senhora, controle-se._

_- Eu não estou nervosa. – gritei – Agora trate de chamar o médico logo ou não usarei só palavras._

_- Essa é minha esposa. – disse – Mas não é porque estou doente que podem mexer com ela, estão ouvindo? – apontou para os homens na sala – Eu sou muito mais bonito que todos juntos._

_- Mas não no momento, gorducho. – gritou um senhor sentado ao lado da porta._

_- Ora seu... – tentou ir em sua direção, mas o impedi._

_- Sr. Malfoy. – a mesma mulher o chamou – Acompanhe-me, por favor. – e quando fiz menção de segui-lo ela me interrompeu – A senhora fica aqui._

_- Boa sorte. – disse em seu ouvido – Meu gorducho._

Mesmo se tratando de uma situação preocupante, vê-lo completamente vermelho e inchado foi mais cômico do que qualquer coisa. Logo ele, tão vaidoso. Tudo bem que já esperava uma reação nada cordial, mas o que decidiu superou todas minhas expectativas.

_- Eu não acredito que vai ficar sem falar comigo. – disse fechando o livro quando o vi sair do banheiro – Isso é infantilidade, Draco. – não houve resposta – Como eu poderia saber da sua alergia?_

_- Só vou falar dessa vez com você. – enxugava os cabelos – E quero que preste bastante atenção. – aproximou-se e sentou na cama – Porque só vou dizer uma vez. – segurou-me o rosto delineando meus lábios com os dedos – Entendeu? – assenti. Seus carinhos me deixavam sem ação e tinha certeza que esse detalhe não passava despercebido – Estou em greve._

_- Como assim em greve? – estava desnorteada enquanto ele continuava me acariciando, provavelmente testando meu autocontrole._

_- Ora, você nunca foi burra, Hermione. – aproximou a boca do meu pescoço – Estou em greve. – somente com a respiração percorreu o local e subiu pela orelha – Nada de sexo entre nós dois._

_- Engenhoso esse plano. – entrei no jogo – Porém veremos quem sai vitorioso... – subi as mãos por suas costas - E até quando. – e desci pelo peitoral, arranhando de leve sua barriga – O que acha? – mordi o lóbulo da orelha esquerda e senti-o hesitar antes de se afastar._

_- Acho ótimo. – puxou meu lábio inferior com os dentes e levantou._

_- Aconselho um banho frio – sugeri enquanto ele entrava apressado no banheiro. Ouvi quando ligou o chuveiro e voltei à leitura – Isso será muito fácil._

Daquele dia em diante, dormi sozinha na cama, pois ele havia migrado para o sofá do quarto. Ao contrário do que havia pensado, houve bastante força de vontade da sua parte. Mas é claro que nenhum homem resiste aos três quesitos mais importantes: roupa, perfume e sensualidade.

_A greve se prolongava por mais de dois meses. Se dependesse de mim, seria o pior período de sua vida. Nesse intervalo, até uma mesa de sinuca foi comprada. Era nítido sua inexperiência no esporte, mas era lá que passava a maior parte da noite – até eu dormir, ou julgar que dormia._

_Exatamente às dez horas, saiu do banho vestido com uma cueca boxer mais justa que o normal. Levantei o livro à altura dos olhos. Mesmo sendo um truque tão clichê, a visão de um loiro com músculos adquiridos pelo tempo num quase short era muito atrativa. Enquanto pensava que estivesse ocupado escolhendo uma roupa, dei-me ao luxo de olhá-lo._

_- Feche a boca, querida. – disse ainda de costas. Levantou a mão esquerda e percebi que segurava um espelho. Maldito! – Esse loiro maravilhoso aqui você não vai ter por um bom tempo. – vestiu uma calça jeans, camiseta e desceu provavelmente para mais uma 'partida' de sinuca, não sem antes sorrir à porta._

_Era hora do meu plano. Fechei o livro e sorri ao ler seu título. 'Jogos na arte da sedução'. Ele estava tão aturdido que mal havia notado que lia sobre aquilo que fingia jogar? Fui até o guarda roupa e puxei uma grande sacola. Desembrulhei uma camisola preta translúcida abaixo do busto e me tranquei no banheiro. Sempre planejei muito bem as coisa s e não poderia ser vista antes que concluísse as etapas._

_Primeiro, um banho bem caprichado e depois diminuir o volume dos cabelos. Segundo, me perfumar com afinco para deixá-lo embriagado. Mas para isso é muito importante a escolha da essência. Nada deve ser feito aos extremos e sim na medida que exija mais._

_Terceiro, o mistério. Depois de vestida, coloquei um sobretudo para despertar a curiosidade. E a quarta e mais importante etapa, a entrega. Não ter medo de destilar sua sensualidade, pois essa está presente nos ínfimos gestos._

_- Do jeito que ele está, até uma mordida na unha faz os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. – conclui enquanto olhava o resultado pelo espelho – Agora é só deixar a mulher fatal vir à tona, Hermione. – repeti para mim mesma enquanto descia as escadas. Como o previsto, lá estava sentado na beira da mesa com a cabeça entre as mãos – Sentindo-se mal, Draco? – fingi preocupação enquanto me dirigia à cozinha._

_- Estou ótimo. – levantou de supetão – Vai a algum lugar? – acompanhou-me._

_- Estava pensando em jogar com você. – disse depois de tomar um gole de água e enquanto limpava o que havia escorrido para dentro do sobretudo – O que me diz?_

_- Se acha que é capaz... – começou a balançar as pernas. Era muito orgulhoso para me contradizer, pois achava que o controle estava em suas mãos – Vai jogar com essa roupa?_

_- É justamente sobre isso que quero falar. – caminhei até a sala com ele ao meu encalço – Tenho uma proposta. – franziu a testa – Eu contra você. Quem errar a tacada tira uma peça de roupa a cada vez... – engoliu em seco._

_- Roupa? – passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_- Roupa. – afirmei – Mas se for problema para você eu entendo... – fingi decepção – Pensei que esse 'detalhe' não faria a diferença já que estamos indo tão bem sem nenhum envolvimento carnal._

_- Eu topo. – sorriu – Só espero que não se chateie quando perder..._

_- Imagina. – sorri de volta – Quem perder faz o que o outro quiser certo?_

_- Certo. – jogou-me um taco – Boa sorte. – sorri em resposta._

_O relógio marcava onze horas quando dei minha penúltima tacada. Meu estado era favorável. Apenas os sapatos e as luvas foram tiradas. No caso dele, entretanto, sapatos, meias e camiseta estava jogadas no sofá. Minha tacada foi precisa._

_- Se te perguntar quando aprendeu a fazer isso, ao menos receberei uma resposta completa? – mirou a bola no canto e esperançoso deu sua penúltima tacada, mas errou o alvo – Droga! – socou a parede antes de retirar a calça, ficando apenas com a cueca de horas atrás._

_- Minha vez .– disse entusiasmada. Dessa vez eu tinha que errar para que o plano desse certo. Mirei a bola com concentração, mas ao invés de jogá-la para a caçapa, depositei minha força para que batesse em outra – Maldita! – fingi indignação – Bem, acho que não tem como fugir._

_- Impossível... – respondeu enquanto já se posicionava para a última tacada. Homens nunca esquecem o lado competitivo. Virei de costas e desabotoei o sobretudo. Vi quando já estava com a bola em mira. Deixei que a peça caísse pelas costas, denunciando a camisola. O barulho quando joguei-a no sofá fez com que desviasse a atenção para onde estava e, seguindo minhas expectativas, errado o alvo – Mas o que você está fazendo?_

_- Cumprindo minha parte do trato. – dei de ombros – E pelas regras, você perdeu e tem que realizar um desejo meu._

_- Mas você trapaceou... – aproximou-se – E isso não é politicamente correto. – senti que nenhum pedaço do visual havia passado despercebido._

_- É sua palavra contra a minha. – segui o exemplo – Em quem realmente acha que vão acreditar?_

_- Além de terrorista é trapaceira. – sorriu – Mas vamos ao seu desejo..._

_- Antes do meu desejo... – olhei-o de cima a baixo – Não cumpriu a penitência da última jogada. – apontei para a peça de roupa – E não queremos ser injustos, estou certa?_

_- Quem é você? – sorriu mais abertamente antes de tirá-la – Satisfeita?_

_- Talvez. – colei meu corpo ao dele, ainda o encarando – Eu estava pensando... – levei a mão ao seu rosto e subi pelos cabelos – Sobre a tal greve. – desci pela nuca e prossegui através das costas – Ela é um pouco boba para adultos como nós, não acha? – continuávamos mantendo contato visual – E foi assim que cheguei a uma conclusão... – beijei-lhe os lábios rapidamente – Mas acho que não entenderia. – ia virando para sair, mas fui impedida._

_- Realmente acha que pode vir aqui brincar comigo e sair ilesa? – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente – Não é assim que uma esposa age, Sra. Malfoy._

_- Como deveria agir então? – fiz cara de vítima – Meu amado marido faz greve de sexo e agora quer me cobrar? Isso não está certo..._

_- Seu marido acabou de me dizer três coisas. – e encostou-me na mesa – A Sra. tem interesse em saber?_

_- Sou toda ouvidos... – disse com desdém._

_- Ele pediu para dizer que a partir desse dia não haverá mais greve nessa casa. – sorri – Que a senhora está muito atraente com essa camisola. – sussurrou – E que adorou a idéia do livro para uma partida desse calibre... – arregalei os olhos – Ah sim! Esqueci mais um recado. Tem certeza que quer saber desse?_

_- Acho que posso agüentar. – desci novamente a mão por suas costas._

_- Ele pediu para dizer que está muito feliz em vê-la. – remexeu o quadril – Mas acho que isso a senhora já deve ter percebido._

_- Provavelmente. – deitei – Agora só me resta saber se posso elevar essa felicidade a um patamar mais prazeroso..._

_- Algo me diz que conseguirá com destreza. – sorriu enquanto deitava sobre mim. Encaramo-nos por um bom tempo antes de esquecer que as luzes estavam ligadas e as cortinas abertas._

Seria hipocrisia minha negar o quanto ele influenciou minha vida e a mudou. Mas seria uma hipocrisia maior dizer que não o amo e que sinto saudades. Queria alguém que me esclarecesse o porquê dessa sensação de que também mudei algo nele se o próprio Draco Malfoy não dá um sinal de vida.


End file.
